


Figured Out a Way To Get Us Out of Here

by OppsieDasi



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Concerned Friend Philza Minecraft, Found Family, Gen, Kind of??? explaination of au is in the notes, Mentions of Cancer, The actual transphobia is only mentioned, Trans Male Character, Trans Wilbur Soot, Transphobia, Wilbur Soot-centric, but it's the reason we're here so, sleepy bois inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OppsieDasi/pseuds/OppsieDasi
Summary: After cutting his hair in the public bathroom, Wilbur stared at himself in the mirror.This was fine.Everyone loved getting kicked out of their house.--Wilbur gets kicked out of the house, meets some guardian angels, and finally does a meet up with his online friend Philza Minecraft.Title from "Home" by Cavetown
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Philza
Comments: 25
Kudos: 366





	Figured Out a Way To Get Us Out of Here

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is a kinda specific au where the sbi aren’t famous they just play games online with each other and the ages are all different. I don’t know what you want from me.  
> And almost 1.4k words later I have a vent fic about my worries and a bit of trauma I altered a lot of details to make it more angsty that ends,,, uh,,, in an interesting way. Enjoy!

After cutting his hair in the public bathroom, Wilbur stared at himself in the mirror.

  
What happened now?

  
He had no income, no place to stay, only a handful of things like his clothes and his phone. Fuck, even his school stuff was still sitting at his desk. He’d thrown them all out in a hurry to pack.

  
He threw the hair in the bin and figured it was the cleaners problem.

  
He walked out into the almost barren train station, where the display board showed minimal choices of places to go.

  
He didn’t want to do this, but it might be his only choice. He got onto discord and voice called Phil.

  
Phil was an internet friend of his. He and a few others played Minecraft together. Phil was a bit older than them, actually owning his own place, which is a big bonus. Tommy was younger than him, and he didn’t want to bother him and his family. And Techno was a whole continent away.

  
“Wilbur! What are you doing up?” Phil asked, before pausing and asking with a lot more concern in his voice that wasn’t meant to happen, “Are you okay?”

  
He almost started crying right there and then. But he couldn’t do that now, “If I was going to catch a train to see you, which train would I take?”

  
“Uh- I’m at Brighton, Wilbur what’s going on-”

  
“I’ll see you there!” He shouted before hurriedly ending the call. He rubbed his face in his hands. He was fine.

  
This was fine.

  
Everyone loved getting kicked out of their house.

  
He followed the board’s direction and paid the small fee to get onto the train. He sat down in his seat where there was a small group of girls at the back, obviously more than a little drunk at the back and a sleazy old guy that had a hand down his pants.

  
Sitting near the drunk girls, it is. They didn’t seem to notice him, so he curled up onto his seat and waited to get to Phil.

  
What was he going to say? Hey Phil! Just got kicked out of my house, how are you?

  
He was interrupted from his thoughts by one of the girls approaching him, “Do you have those scissors in your bag? The ones you used to cut your hair? Because no offense kid, but it looks like shit. Katie is really good at cutting hair. She did my bangs,” They were pretty good bangs.

  
“Yeah, I have them,” He said, getting them out of his bag.

  
“Katie, come over here,” The girl called. One of the girls in the group looked up and walked over. She looked a lot drunker than her friend.

  
“Don’t worry, she has steady hands,” The girl said, obviously noticing his apprehension, “I’m Serena,”

  
“Wilbur. And it’s not like she can make it much worse than this,” He said, which made her laugh. So he spent the train ride obeying Katie’s instructions and ignoring discord. God, he hoped Phil would pick him up.

  
Serena reminded him of a childhood friend he had who’s name was also, coincidentally, Serena. They would spend all of their time at recess and lunch together. Shared the same crayons and hair ties.

  
However, Serena soon got sick. Really sick. He went months without seeing her, and when he did, she was in the hospital. Her hair all gone and hooked up to a bunch of machines he didn’t understand.

  
He later found out it was leukemia. He still remembers looking at a coffin too big for her small body, all of her hair ties tied on his arm, so high they almost cut off circulation. They were in his bag, as well as all of the photos he could get of her.

  
“Where are you running to?” Serena asked, snapping him from his memories.

  
“Friends place. We haven’t met in person before so it’s going to be, uh, interesting,” Wilbur admitted.

  
“Where’s Bethany’s phone number,” The girl muttered. Katie suggested her phone and Serena got out her phone, “Take a photo of this, take a photo. We’ll come to pick you up if things go south. We helped Jade get all of her stuff from her ex’s so like, we’re super good at conflict and stuff,”

  
“I- okay, sure,” He took the photo, which came out a little blurry but he’d manage before going to check discord.

  
**Daddy Phil** : ok I’m waiting at the train station

 **Daddy Phil:** I’m getting some McDonalds

 **Daddy Phil:** I’m getting you a Happy Meal

 **Daddy Phil:** I got you like that transformer toy thing that comes with it

 **Daddy Phil:** I didn’t want to hold a whole ass ice cream while I waited

 **Daddy Phil:** you’re the only kid on that train, right?

 **Wilby:** I’m 16 Phil, not 10

 **Daddy Phil:** are you or are you not

 **Wilby:** …. I am

 **Daddy Phil:** awesome, I’ll keep an eye out for you

 **Wilby:** just a heads up, a bunch of drunk girls will most likely glare at you threateningly. It’s not a big deal, but I think they’ve adopted me???

 **Daddy Phil:** you think???

The train chimed with a message they were reaching Brighton, and he was not panicking. Not at all. He has somehow accrued a posse of mums who would be willing to get him out of there if things went south.

  
But he didn’t want it to go south. Was it too much to want someone whom he already knows that would love him unconditionally?

  
The train stopped.

  
Katie tapped him on the shoulder, “Come on, we’ll come to meet them with you,”

  
All Wilbur could do was nod. Together Wilbur and his pack of mums got off the train, where he saw Phil sitting there with a Happy Meal, just like he said.

  
“Oi! Phil!” Wilbur shouted. He looked up, before brightening up when he spots him.

  
“Hey, Wilbur!” The other man stood up, and immediately realised he had to look up at him, “Mate, what the fuck, how did you get so tall?”

  
“I ate all of my veggies at dinner,” He smiled. He could do this.

  
“Oi Wilbur! You good mate?” Serena yelled. It startled him, so he turned around and gave her a thumbs-up, “Don’t forget to call if you need to!”

  
It was stupid, but it felt like Serena – the old one – was still with him. In the way that she had immediately noticed he was distressed. The way she continued to make sure he was ok. Maybe Serena accepted him, from up there.

  
Phil indescribably looked at him.

  
“Yeah, they’re my new mums now,” Wilbur said.

  
“Speaking of, does yours know you’re here?” Phil asked. Oh no. Emotions were back.

  
“Uh, long story short, no?” It came out more like a question, “But it’s ok! She won’t mind,”

  
Phil sat down on the bench and patted the seat next to him, “What’s the long story?”

  
And he just spilt out everything. That he had tried to come out to his mother and she just yelled at him and told him he was making it up, before declaring that he was no longer welcome at home. And how he had packed the essentials and important keepsake. How he didn’t know where else to go and hey, Phil has his own place, surely he won’t mind.

  
Halfway through, he found his head in the crook of Phil’s neck, with their arms tightly wound around each other like the other man was his lifeline. A hand was combing through his hair, and despite meeting him for the first time, it felt like home.

  
“Wilbur, I’m so sorry that happened to you,” Phil said after he had finished. He simply sniffed in response, “You’re welcome to stay with me for as long as you want,”

  
“Really?” He pulled away to look at Phil, blatantly ignoring the wet spots on his shirt, “You’ll let me stay with you?”

  
“Yeah? What, like I’d leave you here? Hate you? I’m not a bad pa- A Bad Friend. Now eat your McDonalds before it gets cold,” Wilbur let the word slide as he immediately grabbed the Happy Meal from the other man’s arms.

  
“Ooo! What’d you get me?”

  
“Chicken Nuggets”

  
“FUCK YEAH CHICKIE NUGGIES”


End file.
